Chess... the game for... the most unusual things..
by DracoLover
Summary: Hmph... well, Seiryuu Schichiseishi at my house... apparently a few get locked in a room... what are they to do? +mention, Soi's thinking B A D thoughts+ Review please!!


Chess, the game for… the most unusual things… 

**Disclaimer: Watase Yuu owns all Fushigi Yuugi characters. Don't kill me! Don't kill me, I say!**

"Just move it backwards then forward until you meet my pawn!" a frustrated voice muttered.

"Won't that hurt?" a timid voice answered.

"No…" the first voice replies angrily.

"Gomen…"

~ ~ ~

"What in the world?!" Soi paused by the door.  Her heart skipped a beat.  "Could it be?!" she exclaimed softly.  Her eyes went all sharp and her ears even sharper as she leaned close to the door.  She heard some strange noises like heavy breathing, muttering, giggling and some stranger soft tapping.  "Seiryuu help us…" Soi prayed.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Soi turned around abruptly and stared at Tomo with daggers in her eyes.  "Tomo?!" she pulled the man down quickly and covered his mouth.

"M—mph—wh—tare—yumph—dng—" Tomo mumbled with Soi's hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" Soi hushed him sharply.

"Nani?!" Tomo nearly yelled when Soi let go.

"Something's going on inside… Listen…" She jerked her finger towards the door.

Tomo leaned close to the door and heard the queer noises.  His face reddened and he looked at Soi with such intensity that could burn a house but she didn't budge.

"Ms. Miyuki's in there… and I think the voices I heard earlier were of the twins…" Soi whispered.

Tomo was speechless but he reddened even more if it were possible.

~ ~ ~

Miyuki placed her pawn beside Amiboshi's bishop and muttered some very bad words.

"Miyuki-dono?" Amiboshi stared at her.

"You're move…" Miyuki said smugly.

Amiboshi shrugged and thought for a moment.  "Ah…" he smiled and moved his bishop here and his knight there and tilted his head like a little child at Miyuki.  "Checkmate."

"ARGH!" Miyuki slammed her fist into the table repeatedly.  "6 out of 7?" her eyes went all bubbly and pitiful.

"Yosh." Amiboshi smiled and they reset the board.

~ ~ ~

"Soi-san?" Tomo's voice cracked.

"What?!" Soi whispered harshly.

"This is bad…" Tomo shook his head.

"Well…" Soi looked about nervously.  "You don't get to hear or experience things like _this_ very often…"

"Our Lady and our fellow-seishi?" he stared.

"No comment…"

~ ~ ~

"I'll win over you if it's the last thing I'll do!" Miyuki said, her fist clenched tightly while thinking.  She moved her queen to G4 and folded her arms proudly.  "Hmm… can you cross that?" she smiled slyly.

"Err…" Suboshi thought.

"There!" Amiboshi moved his knight and took the queen.

Miyuki screamed loudly.

"Miyuki-dono!"

"Miyuki-sama!"

Miyuki wiped away a tear.

"Are you _sure_ you want to continue?" Amiboshi looked at her with concerned eyes.

"You might get more stress if we do…" Suboshi nodded to his brother's remark.

"I—I'm fine…" Miyuki breathed.  "It was of joy… Checkmate." She said while moving her king across the clear path and checking Amiboshi and Suboshi's king.

"MAN!" Suboshi wailed out.

"You're—good…" Amiboshi sighed deeply.

~ ~ ~

"Why did Miyuki-san _scream_?" Tomo eyed Soi suspiciously.  She only shrugged in reply.

"Why are they doing this?" Soi shook her head shamefully.

"Should we break down the door?" Tomo looked at the knob.

"I don't think we should… This is Ms. Miyuki's home…" Soi shook her head.

"Then what should we do?"

"I don't know…"

~ ~ ~

"I'm getting tired…" Suboshi moaned and yawned.

"There, there, Shun-chan." Miyuki grinned.  "Just move your bishop right there and I'll let you go to sleep…"

The boy only moaned more and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.  "Aniki…"

"Miyuki-dono?" Amiboshi looked at Miyuki.

Miyuki wiped the grin off her face and looked at Amiboshi innocently.  "Hai, Kou-chan?"

"Can Shun-chan go to sleep?"

"Remember, we've been locked in here for about five hours… Unless he wants to sleep beside us…" she jerked her finger towards the cool marble that lay all around (they were locked in the den where all the board games and boxes were kept).

"I'll just sleep beside you guys…" and with that, Suboshi took off his shirt and laid in on the floor and fixed it up a bit and closed his eyes.  "Good night…" he yawned and fell asleep.

"He's really tired from all that…" Miyuki carefully brushed away some hair that had fallen on the younger twin's face.  "He looks so _sweet_ and _innocent_ when he's asleep…" she smiled pleasantly.

"I know…" Amiboshi sighed.  "Let's continue… I'll try to win now."  He smiled slyly and moved a pawn forward.

"Ohh…" Miyuki groaned and scratched her head.  "Aha!" she said softly and moved a castle forward and took the pawn.

~ ~ ~

"Do you want to leave now?" Tomo looked at Soi pleadingly.

"Let's break the door down…" Soi replied glumly.

"Nani?!"

"Hush!"

~ ~ ~

"Wait." Amiboshi held up his hand.

"Nani, Kou-chan?"

"I heard something or someone outside." He stood up.

"Who could it be?  Do the others know that we're in here?"

"I doubt it… Remember that we told Tomo that we'd be going to the mall?  I think they think that we're in the mall right now…"

"Oh dear…" Miyuki sighed.

~ ~ ~

"Did they hear us?" Tomo started to panic.

"No you idiot." Soi glared at him.  "On the count of three…" Tomo nodded.  "1… 2… 3!"

They both burst forward through the door with a CRASH…

"What were you doing?" Amiboshi stared at the two seishis that toppled over each other on the marble floor.

Soi dusted herself off and eyed Amiboshi suspiciously.

"What do you think you were doing with our Lady?" a spark of lightning issued from her eyes.  "I understand you two love each other but… not to _this_ extent!  I expected more of you, Amiboshi…" she shook her head in shame.

"Nani?" Amiboshi stared.

"What's going on?" Suboshi rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared.

"You too!  Suboshi!  See!  He's shirtless and all sweaty!" Soi pointed at the indeed shirtless boy.

"Soi-san?  What are you talking about?" Miyuki stared.

Soi bowed low.  "I'm sorry, my lady, but… what were you doing with these two?" she gestured towards the twins.

"What are you talking about?!" Miyuki stared harder.

"We heard err… muffled noises… bumping noises… moans… groans… _screams_… and stuff…" Tomo blushed.

"Meaning?" Miyuki's gaze burned.

"We—thought—ermm… you were—" Soi turned extremely red.

"What?" the three suspects looked at them.

"having—" Soi gulped.  "_IT_." She squeaked.

"Nani?"

"IT… _it…_ the s-word…" Soi looked shamefully away.

"Oh…" Miyuki exclaimed.  "OF COURSE NOT!!!"

"I WOULDN'T VIOLATE MY HIME LIKE THAT!!" Amiboshi yelled angrily.

"I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING TO OUR LADY!!" Suboshi flared with rage.

Soi and Tomo shrunk with fear.

"Gomen…" they bowed in tiny voices.

"W—we thought you were at the mall!" Soi poked Suboshi.

"Soi thought you guys tricked us…" Tomo tiptoed away from the scene but was pulled back.

"I forgot something in the den so I went back… the thing was, the door sort of slammed shut and we were locked in." Miyuki said gravely.

"Oh." Soi and Tomo nodded.

"But what were you doing?" Soi poked Amiboshi.

"Playing chess." The three answered.

"Eh?  So what was all the noise about?"

"Miyuki lost. We lost. Miyuki made a mistake…" Amiboshi said thoughtfully.

"But _why_ was Suboshi on the floor, _shirtless_?!" Soi pressed on.

"It _is_ hot in here… it's summer and there are only a few windows…"

"So?"

"He took off his shirt to use as a pillow when he fell asleep."

"Oh."

"Do we have to explain anything else?" Miyuki eyed the two elder seishis.

"Nope… guess not…" Soi shrugged.

"W—we'll go to the mall now…" Amiboshi took Suboshi and Miyuki out of the room where Soi kept inspecting everything.

"She's weird… You think we'd be used to her by now…" Suboshi shook his head while Soi poked around the chessboard.

"Hai…" the other two nodded as they went outside.

FINI.

Author's Note: Hmm… actually, I made this AGES ago but I sort of forgot… oops… Review please!! Amiboshi's the hottest!!! The coolest!!!!  **goes on crazily about her favorite bishounen/ seishi**


End file.
